<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Hug bubble by tattooed_lies</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24320281">Hug bubble</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/tattooed_lies/pseuds/tattooed_lies'>tattooed_lies</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Mötley Crüe</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 04:48:28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>488</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24320281</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/tattooed_lies/pseuds/tattooed_lies</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Vince loves hugs. Inspired by <a href="https://tattooed-lies.tumblr.com/post/616669474900377600/hugs">this</a>.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Nikki Sixx/Vince Neil</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>42</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Hug bubble</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Vince gives the best hugs.</p><p>People always tend to just grab him, maybe because he’s smaller and he looks touchable. Benign. They don’t realize that if Vince didn’t like it, he’d deck them in a second. Nikki knows this. Others should know this, he’s been in plenty brawls. As recently as last week.</p><p>Nikki watches as another girl that climbed up on stage comes up to give Vince a hug. He hugs her back with both arms, rocking from side to side slowly, and continues the hug until a security guy pulls on her belt and drags her away.</p><p>Vince seems okay to let people get away with a lot. At least a lot more than Nikki would have liked. Vince is a little more reserved with the girls that try to do anything more, like, hump his leg or bare their boobs - not that he doesn’t enjoy the attention. But he knows how to handle those situations as well as possible.</p><p>Nikki’s had enough of it. On stage is one thing, but it happens everywhere. The problem is, they’re different in this - as they are in many other things. Nikki doesn’t like all this touching and groping, as if he’s just public property. But Vince doesn’t seem to be bothered. Maybe he also doesn’t mind Nikki getting a little jealous over it. Just like Nikki doesn’t mind having to remind Vince that he belongs to Nikki.</p><p>So it kind of works…</p><p>~</p><p>They’re in the hotel room.</p><p>Nikki’s just sitting on the bed, leaning against the headboard, watching Vince putter around. Vince had wanted to go out, but one look at Nikki and he’d smiled and gone back with him, no hedging or complaining. Nikki is bursting with feelings, he can feel them in his throat, and he’s hanging back - actively - to let Vince finish what he’s doing.</p><p>“You okay?” Vince asks, finally crawling onto the bed, straddling Nikki.</p><p>Nikki just looks at him. Then he leans forward and pushes his face against Vince’s chest.</p><p>Vince instantly wraps his arms around him, tightly. Nikki feels a kiss pressed to the top of his head. He inhales Vince’s scent, wants to burrow further. He hears and feels Vince chuckle through his chest. That’s okay. He nudges and twists until they’re lying down and Vince is on his back with Nikki’s head on his shoulder and Nikki’s arm around his torso.</p><p>Vince holds Nikki’s head with one hand and rubs circles on his back with the other. Vince’s arms are strong and warm. It’s exactly what Nikki wants and it’s given so freely and fully; he feels protected and loved. Nikki hooks his leg around Vince’s waist and exhales. Vince hums and scratches Nikki’s head.</p><p>They don’t talk. They don’t need to - Nikki is happy. Vince’s hugs are not exclusive, of course not, it’s something Nikki just has to accept. But.</p><p>Nikki’s the only one who gets them in private.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>